Strength to go on
by mikaera
Summary: Kai's son, as stubborn as only Kai can be. Dad's returning to the abbey to rescue somebody.. It's dangerous for his son but... [Gou..you have to bring her back..][I will dad..I swear.][Take care of you...][I will..][And Gou..!]
1. Prologue

**(Jumps around the room) MY MUSE IS BACK MY MUSE IS BACK!!! **

**Enough with that. Yeah, Kyle is back to work, and here a bunch of ideas that came to my mind last night. **

**The fic main topic is … and the main characters are… and the main pairing are… No way I'm revealing it now! You'll have to wait for the next chapter if you want to know.. but I'm sure you'll discover some of them in the prologue. **

**Well… I really hope you like it and… enjoy!**

**

* * *

Strength to go on.**

**Prologue**

Lightning woke him up in the middle of the night. His soft breath could be heard as he walked towards the nearest chair. "That gives me a reason to keep writing…" he whispered, as the thunders lightened his path.

"It's a cold night…" a man stepped in the front of his door.

"…Father."

* * *

"You don't have to take her! You can me if you want to! Not her!" shouted a young man to an elder one.

"Don't you understand you're USELESS now!? I want her, she's still so innocent and so mean!!"

"She's my daughter!"

"That makes her stronger. Now, if you please move, I have work to do." The man slapped the weak body in front of him, throwing it to the floor, and walked away from the burning building with a little, red haired girl sleeping unconciously in his strong arms.

"No! Alessya!" screamed the man kneeling on the floor. He felt his body go numb and let it go. The fire spread on the floor around the resigned body. Minutes later, firemen were inside the building turning down the flames.

"Sir, you have to wake up, sir!" said one of them, trying to pull up the man that was lying on the floor.

"I… I… they have… Alessya…"

"You have to stand up Sir, we have to get out of here!"

"No… Alessya…" he couldn't speak longer. His sight went blind and he mouthed once again that special name.

* * *

"You're very young to wake up in the middle of the night to write."

"Father… please, let me stay… it's the lightning that inspires me the most."

"… Okay, but as soon as you finish, go to bed ok?"

"… ok…" the thirteen year old boy opened his notebook and turned on the small lamp that lightened his desk.

The man at the door gave a last look to his son. 'How much he reminds me myself…' he thought before closing the door after him.

He walked through the long corridors of his house, and stopped at some window. 'I miss her… she left yesterday… and I already miss her.' His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by some noise. He clutched his cell phone and spoke.

"Hello?"

"…Kai?" the voice on the other side of the phone seemed about to break.

"Monica? What's happening?"

"They took her. They took Alessya."

"Where's Tala?"

"He's hurt…"

"I'll be there in a minute." The end of the conversation made the woman gasp, and pay attention back to the body lying beside her.

The man grabbed his coat and ran back to his son's bedroom. Lights still on told him he hadn't go to sleep yet.

"Gou. We've got to go."

"What's happening?"

"Come on, get into the car. Quickly." The boy hadn't got to ask. Something was wrong and he knew it. Kai turned the car on and drove through the snowy Russian streets to a very known place.

"What's that dad, is it smoke?" he asked, pointing a dark cloud on the sky.

"… I think so… Oh no…"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Wait and see. And be careful, and remember your lessons, and don't give up, and never believe in what other people say, and follow your instincts… and… Oh my God…"

"Dad? Are you ok? What happened?"

"Remember what I told you about Biovolt?"

"Yes…"

"Well… it seems you'll have to take good care of you son…"

"It can't be…"

"They already took Alessya."

"Tala's daughter!" The man nodded.

* * *

**Well. That's the prologue. This fic is dedicated to ALL my friends, and it's the New Year present for you. This promises to last long. **

**I won't tell the main pairings and characters until next chap, but maybe you've already noticed some. **

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**Mikaera. **


	2. Getting Ready

**Okay. First of all, thanks to the reviewers, and thanks to those who read. Here the pairings will be revealed, and so the main characters. **

**I'm not going to write them down here, you'll just see them as you read. **

**I hope you like this story..**

**Disclamer: I don't own beyblade (and never will) **

**Strength to go on: Chapter 1: Getting ready.**

**

* * *

**

Cars lights illuminated the snowy streets. It was two o'clock in the morning so not many people was there. Kai's car slithered throw the driveway of the burnt building. As soon as the vehicle stopped, he abruptly opened the door and ran towards a woman that was kneeling on the floor.

Thirteen year old Gou stepped out of the car and ran to catch his father hurried steps.

"Monica… are you ok?" Kai asked, his arm behind Tala's wife back.

"I… just… I want her back Kai… I want her here in my arms…" she wouldn't stop sobbing, pain and anger flashing on her auburn eyes.

"I know… she'll be back. I promise." He cared, suddenly turning to face the policemen that were investigating the crime. "When did this exactly happen?" he inquired, looking at the notes that the elder man was handing.

"Half an hour ago the house started burning. This was externally provoked, there's no chance that this was an accident-"

"I know that."

"O.. ok.. this woman was forced to go out as we were told, and the man stayed inside with a creature called Alessya Ivannov. We don't know what happened to the little girl, the man who stood there with her was later found unconscious alone in the building, our men are searching but there's no clue of the minor."

"Hn." Was the cold reply. 'so it seems that Monica decided not to say a word…' he thought, before turning again to watch the suffering on the woman's eyes at the sight of… Tala.

Kai kneeled on the street and placed a caring hand on Tala's cheek. 'You'll get out of this. You're strong, Tala.' He thought.

"Dad?" the worried voice of his son took him away from his friend. Then he put his sight up to face the crimson eyes of his young. "Can I… help in something?"

"Come here" was his reply, as he stood up and walked some meters away from the injured Tala. Then he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, and forced him to look at his eyes. Finally he spoke.

"Gou… this is not going to be easy. Remember when you were ten?"

…flashback…

It was Gou's ten years birthday.

"Why are we leaving home?" little one asked.

"Because your father says it's dangerous to stay here today." Two-toned haired mother answered to her disappointed son.

"But I wanted to stay here!" complained Gou.

"Listen. – Kai demanded- If we stay here today, we may never be ok again. Put the things you'd like to take with you into a bag, and get into the car."

"But-"

"No buts Gou. It's a must." Kai stated. Then his wife smiled at him. But this day was no day for smiles to the cold guy. His life and his family's life was at high risk, they could lose it all that day. So Kai's resolution was to ran away.

So they did, by taking the first flight to China. Gou could remember everything.. could remember how he had played with Rin innocently, and how he had shown her his little pieces of writing… and at the same time, he could remember his father's worried face inside the White Tiger's house.

They had returned home a week later. But there was no home anymore. Their own house had been burnt.

…end of flashback…

"We've been running away from them for long time. –Kai continued – Tala didn't. that's why this thing happened to them, ok? I already told you, my grandfather and his people are dangerous."

"What are we going to do, Dad? We must get Alessya back…"

"I'm afraid that's not that easy. Tala's hurt, badly. And your mom's out of the country. If I get Bryan to help me, then I can go with him to where Alessya is and try to bring her back."

"No way, I'm going with you Dad!"

"No you're not. And it's an order. Now get into the car, we're leaving."

* * *

A whole day had passed since the accident. Tala had been staying in the hospital, and Monica was staying with him. As for Kai, he was already in China making some arrangements. 

"You'll stay here until I come back, understood?" – Kai stated.

"Dad!"

"Kai's right. – Bryan voice was rude and secure. – You'll be much safe here."

"But-"

"You already listened. You're very young, you are to stay here." – ordered Kai. Then he walked to Ray's house and looked at his teammate.

"So you're leaving him here?" asked a concerned Ray.

"Hn… what other choice do I have? It doesn't matter how much he wants to, he'll be hurt if he goes with me."

"You should give him a chance, Kai. He's a strong boy."

"Hn… no chance here. He could get in trouble for that. I was fourteen when i got involved with that people again, i can't risk loosing my own son!"

"Yeah i get your point… but if he goes with you then it'll mean no possibility of loosing him… correct me if i'm wrong Kai, but you've risen him up teaching him the lessons you've learned from your mistakes and-"

"His mother will be in Hong Kong with the circus this afternoon, but I can't wait longer. Then I ask you to take Gou with her, so I later can pick him up as soon as I come back, okay?"

"… fine." Ray sighed, and then he looked at the garden, where his daughter and Gou should be, but they weren't. "It seems Rin took him to take a look around…"

"We should be leaving." Suggested Bryan, entering to the room.

"Yeah… good bye Ray. See ya." Both friends walked out of the house and got inside the helicopter. This would be hard.

* * *

In a plane to Moscow, two men lost in their own worlds shared a tense moment. 

Bryan's POV.

I also wanted to take Biovolt down. After what had taken ages, that was the first time Tyson took it down, Boris Balkov was back and this time he was taking no prisoners. And this was serious. I wasn't fearing them as much as Kai and Tala were, I guess. After all, they had children and I had not.

Tala being hurt by the man we all assumed was Boris, wasn't something on our side. He would have been useful in this case. But we could just hope he was doing fine in the hospital, and he would recover soon. Now it was Alessya to worry about.

Kai's POV

I was afraid and I knew it. Gou had noticed too. But fear was not something to think about now. It could definitely mean failure. Boris was something difficult to deal with, and we had to be sure he stood away from Alessya's mind.

Gou should be fine while I do this business. Certainly I could have taken him with me, but that could mean loosing him as I had lost myself many years ago. He was still vulnerable to be confused by Boris' tricky games and I wasn't to let him play with my own son.

NORMAL POV

"Please put your seats in the right position and fasten your seatbelts, we are starting the landing." The sing-song voice of the travel agent resounded in the machine.

"Bryan?"

"What?"

"Shall we wait till tomorrow?"

"Why would we do that?"

"They have high security right now. They've just taken her, Boris won't separate his eyes from the security cameras, they are waiting for some of us to go and get her. It'd be safer if we wait. What's more, we can make an entrance plan. It' won't be like we go and say 'Hey Boris gave her back'. Bull shit."

Bryan couldn't help but laugh at Kai's sarcasm. "Hn, whatever. You're the leader here Kai."

Kai glanced at the window. So this was going to be the rescue.

* * *

"Hi mom.." Gou stepped out of Ray's car and smiled at the sight of the two-toned hair, tall woman. 

"Hey Gou… hn, thanks for bringing him here Ray." She smiled back, at the man that was still inside the car.

"Your welcome. Any news about Kai?" the Chinese wondered.

"Yeah he has just called. He said he's landing in Moscow at this time."

"I really hope they do fine… but Kai's strong, he'll make it."

"I hope so…"

"So, I think see you later Julia, ok?"

"Aren't you staying for the show?" she laughed.

"I'm afraid I have to take care of my little, I left her back home. Next time will be ok?"

"Yeah, never mind." She smiled, as she watched the car leave the place. Gou felt as two hands were placed on his shoulders. "And what's your point of view of this situation...?" he heard his mother talk calmly, while she passed a caring hand by his cheek.

"Mom… you know I wanted to go with dad…"

"Yes, but he's right. That place is very dangerous sweetheart."

"Hn."

"Come on, don't be so stubborn. You can come here and watch the show… then I'll take you to my room and we'll see what we do about that, okay?"

"Would you let me go and join them?" hope flashed through his crimson eyes.

"…well… only if necessary. Now I've got work to do. Come on!" Julia walked him inside the big tent and showed him a place to sit.

The teen opened his bag and took a piece of paper and a pen, and before writing he read what he had written last night. '_Thunders light my writing right now. It's a cold night. I wonder what's inside that place. I always wanted to be able to see through my father's eyes. His mind is a mystery to be solved, and that's not easy at all.' _

'Well… it seems I can start a new story right now.' He thought for himself. 'Momma's number is not yet, I've still got some time to write a little.' …

'_Now it isn't only his mind… I know where I can find those answers… I know the place where I can become what my father is right now. And I'm sure I'll get to that place some day. It has the answers I need the most, and I'm going to get them. It doesn't matter how hard it is, I will.' _

* * *

"Tala… I'm so worried about her… your best friends have already gone to save our child. I have to stay here with you, my love. I have to take care of you. And I will." 

Monica clutched her husband's hand in hers, as some tears ran by his cheek. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered, at seeing the unconsciousness he was bearing.

* * *

Soft sobbing could be heard in the room. She was alone. "Where am I?"… she asked in a whisper. 

"You're in the Balkov Abbey, little girl. You are to be a perfect soldier, you are to be a warrior. In the past years of this enterprise no one was able to get the perfection we needed. But you're The One, you are to get the perfection by any way. And no one is to stop your aim." A hard voice spoke.

"Where's mom? I miss dad…"

"Your parents have left you, dear. They say no longer want to see you. But that doesn't matter, you will be very loved here… only if you get the trainings and show you're worth to be trained here."

Tears started falling slowly by the creature's eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then she started crying louder, but a slap in her face made her gasp and close her mouth.

"You are not to cry. That's an imperfection to be removed." An old man's shadow over-powered her. "I'm Boris Balkov, now Master of this corporation. And you are Alessya Ivannov, The One."

**

* * *

Okay, that's chapter one. Please review people!! **

**If you haven't noticed, this are the main pairings: TalaxMonica and KaixJulia**

**The other characters are Gou, Alessya, Rin, Makoto, Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Mariah, and well, Boris (yeah I have to mention him anyway). **

**And the policemen LOL**

**Hope you liked it!! **

**I love you all! REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! LOL**

**C ya!**

**Mikaera. **

**Ps: REVIEWWW!!**


	3. Secret Plans always Work

**HIIII! Guess what?? Back with a new chapter. LOL. Okay, from the reviews I got (thank you very much) I can tell you're liking this story, so what else can I do than to update the next chapter… and here it is. **

**You'll discover some hidden ideas on this chap… and well, I have to admit I could make some humor here. Yeah just for fun. **

**Come on, if you don't laugh is because this is one of my first attempts of English humor… so please forgive me. T.T **

**Disclamer: I don't own beyblade (which belongs to Takao Aoki) or any of it's characters, merchandise, etc. **

**I sincerely hope you like this chapter! Specially those who reviewed!**

**Here it is…

* * *

**

Strength to go on: chapter 2: Secret Plans always work. 

Kai laid himself in the hotel bed they had rented in Moscow. It was fine for one night, they had two beds in both sides of the room, a television in the middle, a refrigerator inside some cupboard nearby, and a good balcony with a wide view… but they were not tourists at all, they knew very well the cold city. He watched as his roommate walked to the window and stared at the Russian sunset.

"We're finally here… god I hadn't been in Moscow for long." He said, opening the window to receive a fresh evening breeze entering to the room.

"Hn… yeah me neither. We have all moved away from this city… but anyway, none of us moved country."

"That's a long business to do… many papers and that's stuff… it's easier to move city." Answered lazy the youngest.

The blue haired closed his eyes. Arms folded behind his neck, he breathed slowly. "I can't deny I have some curiosity to see what Boris is up to right now."

"Come on Kai, that curiosity of yours won't drive you back to madness, will it?"

"Hn" he smirked. "No if I still have a son to rise up."

"Is Gou the most important person in your life?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Icy blue eyes opened slowly to be abruptly closed by late afternoon sun hitting directly in his face. 

Blurred pictures of the night before started to gradually come to sight. "Alessya… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry my little girl…" he whispered. Not having an answer at all, he looked around. A hospital room. But the man hadn't done him that much… had him?

Then he looked at the room's sofa. There she was. Sleeping peacefully was the woman he loved so much. The person he wouldn't let someone hurt her in a million years.

_…flashback…_

_"How you dare came into here!?" fiery auburn eyes stared angrily at the malicious ones of an older man._

_"NO! Monica stay out! Stay out of this Monica!" holding a little, crying creature in his arms, another man spoke unable to do anything better._

_"But Tala! He'll hurt you!"_

_"Not more than what he can hurt you! Get out of the building, NOW!!"_

_"Talaa!!"_

_"I love you Monica! Get OUT!" that was the last sight he had of her. Now it was his daughter's battle to liberate, and that was going to be far from easy._

_"Well, it seems now we have something like a hero?" malicious laugh spread on the burning room._

_"Stop it! Stop it please!" Hopeless voice about to break._

_"I'll take her, no matter what it costs."_

_…end of flashback…_

Icy tears now covered the man's eyes and pale cheeks. "If only I had been stronger… I'm weak… I'm fucking damn weak."

"You're not weak, Tal…" sleepy voice of the woman took him away from his reflection.

"Hey Monica… I'm so sorry… I let him take her… I'm… so sorry…" sobbing that now came from the man was evident.

"You didn't let him Tala… you wouldn't be in hospital if you had _let _him take her. You fought hard, and you know that." She tried to understand him. She had always been that way. Since the day they had first met.

"Not as hard as I should have, you mean." the redhead reprimanded himself.

"Come on… Kai has—" but her hopeful intention to make him feel better failed when she was abruptly interrupted by the man.

"K-Kai?! What did he do!?" Tala sat down on the hospital stretcher.

"Don't worry he just left to look for her! She's going to be safe Tala…"

"No! I need to go too!"

"But you can't!!" argued reasonably the woman. Too late. Determination in the Russian's eyes was clearly visible.

Tala hated having to admit his wife was right. His back still hurt from what had happened in the apartment, and he had cuts and bruises to be healed all over his body. "Okay… - he resigned. – but as soon as I'm recovered from this I'm going to join them." He swore.

But his wife wasn't that confident in his recovering. She just looked at him and sighed worried.

* * *

"I'm going to show you the rest of your training group." 

"I'm not going to train yet! Training is during the morning…." complained ten-year-old Alessya.

"Pardon? Heh, well, in YOUR case training WAS in the morning. But here training is ALL DAY. UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Y-Yes…" was the only response she could gave to angry-looking eyes above her.

"YES WHAT?!"

"Y-Yes Sir." She answered hastily.

"Mm." evil smirk drew in Boris' face staring at the little girl. "Now follow me!"

…Alessya's POV…

Orders, orders, orders. I was really tired of all this. And it hadn't been a day already! Night had been quite difficult…

…flashback…

I opened my eyes expecting to see mom's or dad's happy face as every time I woke up. But no. No sunshine in my room, no mom and no dad… I wasn't even in my room!

I looked around to realize that I wasn't either at home… not in the ground! … A plane.

A door opened in front of me, apparently someone to check I was doing well… but a tall, old and ugly man I had never met before.

He left sooner, seeing I was awake. And the next thing I remember was to fall back asleep, and find myself in a dark room… completely alone.

…end of flashback…

I followed unwillingly the man that had previously said my parents had abandoned me. If that was possible, then I would see a cow flying next to me at any time.

Or this was one of my worst nightmares, or someone had sequestered me for the casting of a horror film… or reality?

Reality I assumed, I gasped at the sight of… statues. Not real statues but… people who looked much similar to them.

The man that had told me was Boris clapped his hands and they all turned their mummy heads to… me.

I felt like a cornered mouse with all the snakes in front of him willing to leave nothing of it but the bones. They were older than me already…

"This is the new Biovolt Recruit. Ioann, if you please come here, I'd like you to show her the training installations, due to a high-importance meeting I have with some of the workforce at this time."

"Yes Sir." Okay, if what I had seen first was rudeness, then what was this? This guy was talking to Boris as if he was a machine already!

…NORMAL POV…

"Are you going to follow me or what?!" demanded the cold-hearted boy, of around fourteen years old. Alessya hissed in return and walked to where the boy was.

"I expect you to behave, little girl" ordered Boris, before getting back in his own work.

* * *

"Won't this damn phone work…?" blue haired young teen cursed, his mother's cell phone held tightly in his hand. "This is pissing me off." He dialed once again the memorized phone number. And it worked. 

"Hi, Kinomiya speaking, who's there?"

"It's Gou."

* * *

"Is this some kind of joke?" disappointed Bryan stared angrily at the empty room-refrigerator. 

"Forget about beer Bryan, it's one o'clock in the morning, go to sleep for once would you?"

"Hn… I just wanted something to drink before…"

"Haven't ordered refrigerator service. It's just for a night we're here, remember? Tomorrow we'll get Alessya back and work done."

"Yeah sure, even you don't believe it'll be that easy."

"Why not?" The oldest man lying on his bed smirked. "Something's on my head that might work."

"And what's that?"

"Need for sleep, you fool."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Kai…?"

"I MEAN that if you don't sleep you're not going to be fine for tomorrow's journey. And I won't carry you back if you fall asleep in the abbey."

¬¬ "I won't! Kai, would you just stop annoying me like that?!"

"Hn whatever. Go to sleep already"

* * *

"hey... what's up?" 

"Makoto… I must go for them… it's not only Alessya, they've got my dad in there."

"You like her..."

"What?!"

"You like Alessya"

"Hn, maybe…"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Aren't you coming? Rin's already with me in this… The more we are, the better will be."

"Are you sure this isn't dangerous?"

"Okay and I thought it was Rin the one to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid Gou! Okay I'm going with you."

"Good choice. Now we have to find the means to get to Russia."

"Umm… don't you have a private jet or something?"

"We don't need much stuff. My dad's personal helicopter will be fine."

O.o "Okay if you say so…"

"Can you be in Hong Kong tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll take food with me, just in case we delay"

¬¬ "Yeah whatever. As long as you're here on time for departure."

Gou pressed the 'off' key and ended the conversation. His mother's show has just finished, Julia was really good at her job.

* * *

"Dad! I'd love to go to the circus! Tomorrow's the show you say?" 

"But Rin… I thought you said you didn't like the circus…"

"Well, I think some things can change, don't you?" fake smile on her face, luckily her dad wouldn't notice.

"Yeah… sure."

Little girl ran to her room as soon as she heard her dad agreeing with her proposition. Now it was just a matter of time to get to Hong Kong.

* * *

Julia's room at the circus was not big, but enough for her and her son. She changed clothes and let her child come in. 

"And… so what do you think about the abbey thing?"

"Umm… mom… I have thought about it… and there's no point in going there. Really. If dad said I would be in danger… then he has a reason to say that, right?"

Relief smile drew itself in Julia's face. "Sure. Now let's go to sleep Gou, tomorrow I have the last show in Hong Kong and I must not be late."

"Yeah whatever mom…" Gou laid himself on the bed his mom had prepared for him. Smirking, he couldn't close his eyes. 'So tomorrow's the day. I'm going to be there… I'm going to be in the Balkov Abbey. I hope Rin and Makoto get here on time… and I still have to fake dad's voice… to get the helicopter.

* * *

**Okay enough already by the moment. YAY my birthday is in two days! YAY! ¬¬'**

**Umm well, I hope you liked this chapter… and I hope I don't get killed after you have listened to Gou's plan. XD**

**This might be getting interesting for some of you, and I would really appreciate you review! n.n **

**I have already some ideas for the next chapter, I mean, Kyle has them. And I'm sure you're gonna like them YAY!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chap… (did I already say that? LOL) **

**And hope to see ya soon!**

**Mikaera. **

**PS: REVIEWWW!**


	4. Balkov Abbey

**Hi! Back, alive, with a new chapter! I hope you like this one, and please review! it was hard to make…**

**Ages (of the children, the parents I won't mention, they're just parents, you can imagine their age) (NO NOT THAT OLD!!) **

**Gou: 13 almost 14**

**Makoto: 13**

**Rin: 12**

**Alessya: 10**

**Ioann (just in case you wanna know): 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, nor any of its characters. **

**Hope you like this chap…

* * *

**

Strength to go on

Chapter 3: Balkov Abbey. 

"And now, let me introduce, Julia and Raul Fernandez! These twins have made the circus their home, and I'm sure they'll left your mouth open when they turn finishes!"

Man… the voice of the presenter buzzed in his ears like a thousand bugs. Wait was over. His mother was busy now there in the stage, he had free way.

_Flashback_

"_Ahem, Philip, I want my helicopter in Hong Kong in two hours. It's urgent." Faking Kai's voice was not so difficult… not for his own son. _

"_But Mr. Hiwatari, I thought you were in Moscow at this time…"_

"_No one asked you about your opinion Philip, just send the helicopter." Yeah… his father was rude… then he should be rude. And the answer on the other side of the phone couldn't be other:_

"_Y-Yes, Sir, in two hours it'll be there." _

"_Tell the pilot that my son is the one taking the flight. He's authorized." _

"_As you ordered it Sir." _

_End of flashback. _

'Then it must be arriving… I have to find Rin and Makoto.' He said to himself, before cautiously leaving his seat and running to the back of the big tent.

"Makoto! Hey! Hurry up, here!" he called at the sight of Tyson's son. "Who brought you here?"

"My brother."

"And you didn't ask him to stay?" suggested the oldest. He knew that probably having an older teen in the gang it'd be easier.

"We told mom and dad I was on a friend's house, so they let my brother take me. You're the oldest Gou, I know… but don't be afraid I can help you if you want me to…"

"Just forget it. I can do things on my own. Now, where could Rin be…"

"She told me that was coming with her father…"

"Then she could be somewhere nearby. What about the bathrooms?"

"No way, I'm not getting inside the girls bathroom just to look for some girl… if she's not present she's not coming, the helicopter is already here." He stated.

"Hey guys! What was that about leaving without me?" new voice came to the scene. Makoto smiled at the sight of the Chinese girl, while Gou just glared at her…

"You're late. Hurry up, if my mother finishes her show we're lost." He demanded, as they started to move in the direction of where the helicopter would be landing.

* * *

"Let's go… hurry up." Kai and Bryan moved quietly towards an alternative entrance they knew well. This was going to be far from easy. 

It was nine o'clock at night. They had decided security at night could be lower, so that was the accorded time to start the rescue. There was a constant pouring rain, and the floors were covered on melting snow.

No one was at their sights, at least from what they could see. And they knew they were risking their lives in doing this, but would do anything to save the little one.

"Here!" the grey haired pointed a path that lead to the cells. "If she's not training she must be there."

"You're right… u sure there are no cameras this way?" asked Kai.

"Not the last time I was here… hope not now."

"How wrong you are… young men, this entrance is private, and as far as I am concerned you should know that." Evil voice echoed around the cold place. "Now, I would be extremely pleased if you left." Asked the tall and rough man, appearing from nothing in front of them.

"We're not leaving Boris!" Bryan spoke rudely. "you've got something that belongs to us! And that's Tala's daughter, return her!!"

"Muhahaha if it was that easy you should have asked for her in the main entrance… shouldn't you?" he smirked.

"Kai, go for her, I'll take care of him." Suddenly said Bryan, covering with an arm his friend in order to let him go.

"Catch you later! Beware!" warned Kai, when he heard Boris clapping his hands.

The blue haired teen ran through the long corridors the abbey had. Somewhere he had to find her… anywhere!

* * *

The abbey installations were huge. Alessya had already walked about an hour, and this guy wouldn't stop showing her more and more training machines. 

"I'm sorry to tell you Master Boris is very busy right now to show you the installations, that's why he commanded me to do that for him. You will start training now, just wait until the rest of the group arrives." Explained Ioann, stopping inside of a room.

"I'm not going to train! Not with mummies, and that's what you and your mates are!" she complained bravely. But doing so was a mistake.

"No? Then there will be a hell to pay!" he said out loud, malefic voice when threatening. But what he did next was worse.

The teen grabbed her shoulders in a sudden movement and placed a kiss on her lips. "You know, you seem weak and fragile, I like you. You'll remain with me until I decide it, understood?"

"I don't like you ugly mutt! I already have a crush on somebody!"

"And you think I care?"

Alessya hissed at his last question but whatever she was going to say was interrupted at the sight on the entrance door. Her face lightened suddenly and a bright, relief smile drew itself in her lips.

"Kai!" she shouted, at the sight of a man that could only mean hope.

"There you are! Come – Argh!!!" Kai shut his eyes in pain, grabbing his hurt left arm. A bullet.

"You thought you'd go free? No you're not… Ioann, take Alessya to the security rooms, the rest of your training group is already there. Guards, remove _this _from my sight." He ordered, pointing at Kai.

The blue haired man was lying on the floor, holding his arm in pain. "Boris!" he managed to shout, before his sight went blank (or black) and he fall numb on the stone floor.

"Kaaaaaaai!" shouted the red haired young girl, while she was pulled towards the exit by the oldest teen. But Kai couldn't think at this time… he could nearly breath, hardest than ever.

* * *

Bryan stared in silence as he heard the oldest voices of security guards. Men… coming to the cell in which he had been placed. 

He closed his eyes pretending to be still asleep. But as soon as he noticed the sound was gone, he opened them wide to see… Kai. for sure Boris had done something to him… something bad, and much worse than what he had done to the lilac haired.

He moved slowly towards the young man that was lying on the floor, his left arm bleeding profusely. "Kai- Kai what did they do?"

"A… a bu… a bullet… I… I saw… I saw her—argh!" he grumbled in pain, holding tightly the wound. "My—my scarf—" he managed to say, and Bryan understood well. He tore up a piece from the white rove and tied it around the wounded place, to stop bleeding.

After some more minutes Kai finally sat up and placed his back against the nearest wall. "I… I don't know how much time… we will resist here… they have… higher security…"

"I know Kai… I know… but now… what shall we do?"

"I have run out of ideas… your turn… to think Bryan." He said, closing his eyes suddenly as he felt a new hint of pain.

* * *

"We're here. Let's go, we've got to get Alessya out of here!" commanded the thirteen year old teen, as he ran through the snowy entrance of the large Russian Abbey. 

"Wait Gou! Dad told me they have security system in here!" warned Rin… but too late. The three of them covered their ears at the loud sound that echoed on the huge building.

"Move forward! We'll distract them, you keep moving Gou!" suddenly spoke the other boy. He grabbed Rin's hand and started running in the opposite direction… while Gou did what he was told…

* * *

"Sir, one of them is proceeding to the installations…" 

"Do nothing. Just make sure the other two stay away from him." Ordered the purple haired man, proud and evil smirk in his face. 'Let the mice get as close as possible to the trap… Kai, if only you could imagine what your son's up to right now…' evil thoughts on his mind, as he watched the teen ran through the long, endless corridors inside the building.

* * *

'Security cameras or not, they seem not to have seen me… yet. I have to keep running… but where exactly am I going? I want to discover it… I want to know what made my dad be as powerful as he is… and I'm sure that whatever it is, it's in this place.' 

Heading towards the inevitable, the young and ingenuous boy kept running…

'Black Dranzer. The name my father never let me pronounce. What can it be?'

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please review..**

**Mikaera **


	5. A Father's Sorrow

**Hi hi hi! Updating soon? I hope so. The thing is that I want to finish many of my stories to keep writing those I like the most… so I have to write about these ones first. I'm already starting next chapter, so if you keep reviewing I'll probably have it sooner. **

**Disclaimer: beyblade doesn't belong to me! But Alessya and Ioann do. And so Makoto's brother whose name I don't know yet… LOL**

**And here's the chap…

* * *

**

Strength to go on

Chapter four: A Father's Sorrow. 

"Sorry madam, we couldn't find anything… they seem to have disappeared from the city…" explained a policeman to the sobbing Julia. "They can't have left by any common mean of transport, they're not adults…"

"He disappeared… just like Rei and Mariah's daughter… oh my god… this is not possible, just keep searching!" she ordered. And the policemen did what they were told to… hoping to find something about the lost boy named Gou Hiwatari.

"Rei… what are we going to do? Where could they be?" asked desperately Mariah, her hand holding tight her husband's.

"You just look for them at the village… and I know where I'll look for them. You stay here with Julia, she needs someone's support too okay? I'll be fine." He kissed her, and took the first taxi… to the airport.

* * *

"How could I be so unconscious! I let him go, Rin, I let him go!" 

"You knew nothing about what could happen…"

"Of course I knew! Gou told me, 'I want to get there because I want to know how it feels like to be like my father!' He has no intentions of rescuing Alessya, and I knew that!"

"Maybe-"

"NO!" the Japanese boy kept walking in circles. "Now look at us, we're in the middle of the red square and have nowhere to go, and it's ten o'clock at night, and you're 12 years old and I'm 13!... now what?!"

"Calm down… maybe someone can help us… hey, what about the place where Kai and Bryan are staying?"

"You're right… well but we need an adult to call to the hotel before… I no! my brother! he's 18! I'm going to call him right now." He said, grabbing his cell phone and dialing his older brother's number.

"Hi, Kinomiya speaking."

"Brother, it's Makoto… we need your help… Gou's left, he's in the abbey… and we need to get to the hotel were Kai is… call there…"

"Fine. Don't think of getting into trouble. I'll call you back in ten minutes and you must promise to get there and be safe okay?"

"I promise." The youngest of the two brothers hung up the phone, and smiled at the girl standing beside him. "at least we'll have somewhere to sleep…"

* * *

"Why haven't they come back yet… what's happening there in Russia… I want to know…" 

"Shh… calm down Tala…" his wife tried to comfort the red haired, who was still lying in the hospital bed.

"Man I hate hospitals… I can do nothing staying here… and Kai and Bryan are into trouble because of me… I want her back…"

"I want Alessya back too Tal… but you just have to wait… please, just calm down and-" but whatever she was going to say was interrupted by the vibrating mobile. "Hi, Monica speaking, who's there?"

"Monica, is Julia… Gou's gone, I don't know what happened but he's gone…"

"What?! Where are you?"

"I'm right here in Hong Kong, he can't have left the country can he? I'm looking for him on my own with Mariah, her daughter's gone too…"

"What about the police?"

"They're doing nothing! We tried but they say they couldn't find him, nor Rin… hey Monica I'm scared… Kai's gonna kill me if he ever finds out what-"

"Kai's in Russia, think straight about your son! Keep searching Julia, if he wasn't authorized to leave the country on his own, then he must be round there still." She supported her friend, who, on the other side of the phone, was having a hard time fighting back tears.

"Monica…" suddenly stopped her the man on the hospital bed.

"What's the matter Tala?"

"Go with them… I'm fine. Really. I'll call you later, but you just go and help your friends, they need you more than I do." He asked honestly.

"Are you serious? What about you?"

"I'll be fine, Monica. Now they need you and I can take care of myself." He smiled, kissing her softly in her lips.

"Julia?-she talked back to the woman on the phone- I'll be there in about two hours, you just stay quiet and I'll help you."

"Really? Thanks so much Monica, Mariah and I will be waiting for you in the airport."

"Meet you there." She said, and hung up the phone staring at her husband. "Sure you'll be fine Tala?"

"Yeah. I'll call you later okay? You go there and do what you've got to do." Smiled the man, grabbing her shoulders and kissing her on her lips. "Go."

"See you… later." And the auburn-eyed woman left the room, praying for her daughter and husband's safety.

* * *

The blue haired boy kept running to where his foot would take him. But was made to stop when he went through a big man… dressed in black, purple haired and wearing weird goggles (A/N: sorry, I had to add that LOL). 

"May I help you young Gou? You seem lost. Are you looking for something special?"

"…Who are you? And how do you know my name?" asked the teen, completely confused, avoiding eye-contact with the oldest.

"Oh, I know many things. And I'm just someone who can help you to be strong, of course, if you want to get stronger. Just look at you! Do you think you're strong? Do you think you can defeat anything? Don't answer me that, you just think it yourself… but tell me, would you like to be strong?" he asked maliciously, evil smirk always present on his face.

"… I want to be strong. I want to be powerful. Just like my father is."

"Your father… and you know Kai was brought up here, right?"

"Yes. I want to be like him. And I'll do… whatever." He confessed to the stranger, narrowing his eyes at the last word.

"You want to be like him? Just like him? You know, Kai's **not** perfect. And if what you want is perfection, then you can't reach it just by being like Kai. he didn't finish the training, that's why. We have the solution… there's a way to be perfect… and you can come with me, I'll show it to you." Explained, manipulating his voice tone to make it sound welcoming.

Gou just stared at his feet, and after sighing he followed silently.

* * *

"I should have think about that before…" Bryan muttered to himself. "We're trapped. There's nothing that can save us in here-" but his reflective thoughts were interrupted by another noise. Another prisoner… a girl? 

The lilac haired knocked his cell mate to the floor, and laid himself too. He opened his eyes a little to confirm his suspicions… it was Alessya. They were still trapped, but at least the girl was safe.

Once the guards had left, Bryan got closer to the cell bars and spoke in an almost inaudible voice. "Alessya… Alessya please wake up…"

"B-Bryan?" she spoke in the same low voice. "And Kai! so Gou didn't come alone! Everything's part of a plan!" she cheered, keeping the low voice.

"Gou?!" Kai couldn't help sitting up immediately when he heard his name. "Where is my son?"

"It wasn't a plan…?" she repeated astonished.

"No… we came here alone Alessya… where did you see Gou?" asked Bryan, who was the most conscious one.

"When I was taken here by a guy called Ioann, I saw your son in one of the hallways Kai… he… he was following that f…ing bastard that told me was named Boris."

"What?!" gasped the oldest man, his eyes opening wide.

"He was following him Kai… I don't know where and why… he looked… convinced." She said, uncertain of what would be Kai's reaction.

And the man hit the floor, making his knuckles start bleeding slowly. "I told him… I told him not to… but he never listens… no Gou never listens…" he said, guilty tears starting forming at the corner of his eyes. The other two could only stare at him, trying, but unable to understand.

* * *

The oldest of Tyson's sons dialed his brother's number. "Makoto, listen carefully. I talked with the hotel manager, and he said that anyone can enter the hotel to visit another person, you just have to give Kai's surname. You get there and ask Kai and Bryan to take care of you and Rin." 

"Okay, thanks brother." after finishing the conversation he looked at the girl next to him and started walking to the hotel.

* * *

'So this is it? This is the powerful beyblade I heard my father talk about?' thought a confused teen, staring at the black blade. "It's not that much." He said, smirking to the purple haired man. 

"Every kid says the same in the exhibition day, but you've not seen it's action yet. You've seen nothing." Explained the old man, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But a blader must get strong before using it, and you're not strong enough. That can easily be fixed by our laboratory staff, if you let us do it of course. I can imagine your father's proud face when he finds out you can control black Dranzer.."

"I want to see his face… I want to control black Dranzer. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Then you should follow me, I'll show you what you're gonna be put through tomorrow morning. It's late and you must sleep, but tomorrow you'll have the power you want."

"What are those installations you mention? I've been seen machines since I came here" he muttered the last part.

But the man kept walking ahead him, going down through endless stairs. Everything seemed so cold, so emotionless. But assuming that was part of perfection the young boy followed.

Until they got to a room. Green light illuminated the place, it was something like a small laboratory. There were about three black stretchers against a wall, and many old machines. The floor, as in most of the places, was made of stone. Gou glanced around and his sight locked in one of the room sides. There was something there that caught his attention more than anything else. There was a tube.

His eyes kept opened wide in shock and fear at the sight of this machine… it was something he had never heard about, and didn't want to know what was it for either.

The young teen gasped at the contact the hand of the eldest made with his shoulder. "Any father would be very disappointed if his son doesn't get to be better than him, don't you think young Gou? And I think yours isn't an exception."

"My… my father… does he think I'm good enough?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry to tell you that's not true… I'm sorry to tell you your father expects more from you… he wants you to be perfect, because he didn't reach perfection… so you're his only hope."

"Is this the machine I've got to get inside to be perfect?"

"This will make you fulfill your father's greatest expectations." Smirked the man, pleased at the simple fact of lying to the young and innocent boy.

"Then I agree. **I will be perfect for him**."

* * *

**What do you think about this chap??? Muhhaahaha I'm EVIL!! LOL. I didn't include much about black Dranzer coz we already know what happens when an amateur gets involved with the bitbeast and everything… so I'm gonna make this different. There must be one or two chapters missing for this story, then you'll understand the title and it will come to a sense… I hope. **

**Well, hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Please review!! **

**I love you **

**Mikaera- **


	6. She'll not be Yours

**Thank you for the reviews you left, I'm really glad you're liking this story. **

**The next one is the last chapter, and then it comes the epilogue, so this story is about to end. **

**This chapter contains the phrase written in the summary if you want to know…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, I own Alessya and Ioann. **

**Now, I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**

Strength to Go On

Chapter five: She'll not be yours

'Now I'm alone… I should go and look for them.-thought the red haired, staring at the roof. -I should go and take care of my own business, that's my daughter. I should have never let anyone get involved with that thing, it was something I have to solve on my own. Now Kai's son is gone and I actually can tell where he is. I'm a hundred percent sure he's in the abbey, after all, Kai always warned him about that place but never told him explicitly what he would find. For sure, Gou has Kai's same high-level of curiosity, so what else could he expect?'

Tala stood up from the hospital bed in which he was lying and opened the door carefully. He had to get out of there.

As soon as he stepped out of the building, being extremely cautious not to be seen, he took the first taxi that would take him to Moscow. In an hour he would reunite with his friends, their children, and mainly, his daughter.

* * *

'This is not funny. Kai's son is playing with my daughter and took her here… I'm sure they are here, but if I tell any of the girls then they wouldn't stop crying and sobbing and do nothing helpful. Is not that they're weak, but they can do nothing here. I just hope I can find Rin in one piece, and I have hope for her… but I have no hope at all for Kai's son.' The black haired man thought worried, while sitting on the plane.

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts and put your seats in the right position, we're about landing. Welcome to Moscow, the temperature outside is of sixteen degrees Celsius below zero, we hope you had a good flight."

* * *

Gou was lying in the bed of the room where he had been taken to pass the night. He had no idea of where Rin and Makoto could be… but he didn't care either.

There was only one thing on his mind… and that was, the machine. What was that for, how did it work? There were so many questions he couldn't answer… at least, not by staying there on the bed.

He stood up silently… this place had many secrets he should discover, and the night meant plenty of time to do that. Lights were out, what meant no one would see him this time. Being extra careful with his path he started going downstairs, to where his feet would take him.

He gasped at the sound of some breathing… it was snoring. Someone near was sleeping. He tried to make his steps slower but something told him to stop. He rested his back against the nearest wall, and put a hand against his mouth to cover breathing.

"Who's there?" asked a voice in a whisper. He could have swore the voice was familiar, but he wasn't sure. "I asked who's there! I don't fear you Boris!" said the voice again. The snoring could still be heard, so there were at least two people in the room. The fact that this person could _fear _Boris, made him answer, keeping the low voice.

"Who're you?"

"You're not a man. You're a kid. What are you doing here at this time? If they catch you, there'll be a hell to pay." Warned the voice.

"I'm Gou."

Silence. Kai's eyes opened wide. "G-Gou? What… what are you doing here?" he asked, getting closer to the cell's bars. "Come here, I'm your father." He kneeled behind the bars.

"Dad?... Dad what are you doing there?" he said, suddenly noticing that he was in front of a group of cells. "Who put you in there?" he asked again, unbelieving what his senses told him.

"The man you were following put me here, Gou."

"Boris!" he hissed, suddenly grabbing his father's shoulders. But he gasped at the touch of… blood. "Dad what happened to you?"

"He shot me, Gou. But I'm fine… it's just my shoulder that's all… listen Gou… they have just taken Alessya. I know where they're taking her, because they talked about an experiment. But I can't leave this place, Bryan and I are trapped. Boris has the keys." He explained.

"Are they taking her to the tube?" asked the boy.

"How… how do you know about it?" suddenly Kai grabbed his son's hands.

"I saw it dad… Boris… Boris showed me… the installations because… because I thought…"

Kai's heart started to beat faster. What had he done wrong for his son to think whatever he had thought that made him follow that man? His eyes opened wider and wider as the young teen pronounced the words… well, at least he was telling him.

"Dad… dad I thought he would… he would help me to…"

Kai wanted to scream, to slap his son and yell at him… but stopped his instinct when he felt tears streaming through his hands, that were now on the teen's shoulders.

"Dad I'm sorry I… I thought he'd help me to be like you and… to be a better man… to be perfect."

The man didn't know how to react. He believed that if he opened his mouth to say something he would just yell no sense words to the young boy, confusing him and probably sending him back to the eldest man.

"Go we… we'll talk later…" was the best thing that came to his lips, while his mind had a hard time fighting back his willing to shout.

"Dad… what about Alessya? Where is her? Is she there on the tube?"

"Gou… you have to bring her back…"

"I will dad… I swear." He stated, and stood up from where he was kneeling in order to go for his friend.

"Take care of you..."

"I will…" he answered, turning to leave.

"And Gou…!" Kai called, just to make sure his son knew something he had never told him before… that maybe was more important than any other warning he could give him.

"Yes dad?" asked the youngest, looking back at the crimson eyes that now he could see because of the shy moonlight that came through the small only window that was in the room.

**"I love you."**

A second that seemed eternity showed everything to be shown in their eye contact. Gou let a warm smile in his face, that one that was so alike the one that his father had in that moment.

Kai watched his son leave, and sat on the floor.

"Well done… that will help for sure" he heard another voice coming from his same cell. And it was then when he realized that the snoring had stopped.

* * *

Ray glanced at his watch. Four am. He stared at the hotel entrance, walked to the reception and asked for room 128. He walked through the corridors hoping to find someone there, to have news from somebody. And stood in shock when he opened the door.

"Hey Ray! What are you… doing here?" asked Makoto, inside the room.

"I… I thought I would find Kai here."

"Yeah… that's what we thought too… come in, we'll explain you."

"We?- repeated the Chinese man. "Who are you with, Makoto?"

"Er… Rin's here…" the man entered the room and sat on one of the two beds.

"Rin?" Ray looked around and sighed in relief when he saw his daughter coming from out of the bathroom.

"They're not- Dad?" suddenly asked the girl, confused at the sight of his father. "Dad! Thanks God you're here! Dad you need to know what happened, they've got Gou in there, he left us and-"

"Rin, calm down. Are you two ok? Does your father know you're here Makoto?"

"Eh… not really… he thinks I'm at a friend's… but my brother knows!"

"Okay… it's better this way… now, where's Kai's son?"

The navy-haired lowered his sight. "I'm sorry I… I let him go."

"You let him go? No… Gou left on his own, Makoto. Stop blaming you ok?" asked the girl, who was now sitting in her father's lap.

"Can you two tell me what happened?"

"Okay.-started Rin. – We arrived here in Kai's helicopter (Gou's idea) in order to look for Alessya. But when we were at the abbey the alarm started ringing and we had to let Gou keep going, that's when we left him on his own because otherwise they'd catch us and we called Makoto's brother asking for help. We came to this hotel looking for Kai and Bryan but when we were here the door was opened and there was no one inside."

A knock on the door interrupted her. They both stared at the room entrance, and Makoto walked to it. "Who's there?"

"Open the door, it's Tala." The teen opened it and let in the red haired in. He glanced at Ray. "You too?"

"I came here looking for my daughter, Tala, I don't know what you mean by _too._"

"Many people are involved in this thing… where are Kai and Bryan?"

"They… they're not here, we have no idea…"

"There's only one other place where they could be" suddenly he stated, turning round and leaving the room. "I'll be back soon!" he shouted, while running through the hallways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gou moved fast but in silence towards the place where he had been hours ago. 'Why did I have to be so stupid? How could I believe him? My dad… my dad said… he loves me… Boris was wrong… and I let him confuse me… now I have to get back what I came looking for, and that's Alessya.'

A grin in his face, he stopped at the entrance of the same lab in which he had been the night before. He abruptly opened the door and gasped in horror at his sight. In one of the black stretchers was the girl he had come to save, yes…

Needles around her body, piercing her tiny skin showed she was in pain. Tears falling through her auburn eyes, closed, trying to tolerate the hurting she was being put through. She was wrapped in a towel.

"Alessya!" he shouted, making her turn slightly her head and sigh relieved. The boy turned round and stared at the scientist. There were about four of them, all staring at him angrily.

"G-Gou…" her weak voice was almost inaudible. "The one in black.. has… the keys… on his pocket…" she advised.

"Understood. –he smirked. –now let us in peace, and free her!"

"Child, move from our job…" warned one of them. But Gou wasn't going to talk to these men. He punched strongly the closest one on his stomach, making him fall against one of his mates.

"We warned you kid…" said another one, only to be hit on his face. Gou tightened his fists. 'It may be painful for me to free her, but they are not going to touch Alessya.' He had declared. And so he was fighting for her.

He raised his foot and kicked one of them again. This time, on the man's hips. And it seemed to work, so he kept on going. Suddenly he felt a hand on his stomach, hitting hard. He gasped in pain, and his eyes widened shocked when he spitted blood out.

"She'll not… be yours…" he said, and with a last effort he bumped the last man's head, throwing him to the floor, and making the keys fall from his pocket. He stared at the mess he had made. The four scientist were lying on the floor, some blood on their white uniforms. He turned round and faced the girl.

Her body, covered in needles and almost naked, quivered from cold and pain. He ran to her and started removing slowly the piercing objects, her facial features tightening each time it hurt.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Alessya." He promised, holding her strongly, bridal style, against his chest, and starting walking towards the exit.

But he stopped when he noticed someone was blocking the door. He stared at the young figure of a teen about his age, a wide and evil smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, young hero, that girl you're carrying belongs to me…"

"What do you mean she belongs to you? She's a person not a pet!" he confronted, staring angry at the boy.

"Heh, you should have told him Alessya. Now, where exactly were you going?"

"I'm going to get out of this place, so move!" he hissed.

"You're not leaving until you beat me, Gou, so pick up your Beyblade and let's do this." He said, still smirking.

'_I don't know if I can't do it… Dranzer is not that strong…' _

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter! I hope you're liking this story and please review!**

**mikaera**


	7. Reflection

**Hey there! The last chapter!! I hope you liked the story and I hope you like the chapter too!! Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: beyblade doesn't belong to me, but yes do Alessya and Ioann.

* * *

**

Strength to go on

Chapter 6: Reflection

_'I don't know if I can't do it… Dranzer is not that strong…'- _thought the blue haired teen, standing Alessya next to him and protecting her with his right arm. "MOVE!" he tried once again. But nothing. Ioann stood, smirking evilly.

"Face him Gou!" encouraged the girl.

"I can't Alessya… Dranzer…"

"Dranzer is very strong. You can beat him, Gou." She said, her eyes covered in fear tears and confusion present in her facial features.

"Fine… if I have to fight to get out of here, then I will… here I go, GO DRANZER!!!" he called, launching his blue blade, inherited from his father. _'How would it have been launching Black Dranzer? Maybe I'll never know that… by the moment everything that I should care about, is the battle and Ioann's blade spinning in front of mine. But what I came looking for, wasn't Alessya. I came looking for answers, came looking for dad's past in order to become a strong solider as he is. But now everything seems changed. I no longer want to be like dad… at least not by these means… Boris actually put dad in there, and shot him… no way I'm going to trust that man… dad taught me one thing I remember well… 'never trust that person that hurts you once'… then I won't trust Balkov.' _

The battle was hard for both bladers, they were tired and Gou was sweating. "Seems you're loosing Hiwatari. I'll take her if that happens" smirked the older teen.

"No way, first, she can do whatever she wants to do, and second, she won't have to choose because I will win this battle and you have any possibility to make her do what you want."

"Seems someone has a big ego,- the boy laughed sarcastically. -and besides, you have no chance against me, _daddy's boy_." He knew he would that way hit Gou's weak spot.

But the blue haired was stronger… "Shut up, and let's see if your blading backs your words." He said rudely. And feeling the angry fire that comment from his opponent had started inside him, he commanded the Red Phoenix to come out. And Dranzer appeared, greater than he had ever seen him, at least in his hands. (a/n; imagine it like in Kai's battle against Spencer, Russian tournament season 1)

Ioann's blade flew towards his head, and passed right next to it. The boy fell to his knees and Alessya hardly grabbed the keys that fell to the floor next to him. "We should go and free dad" Gou spoke quickly, letting the girl grab his shoulder to ease the pain that was still on her body because of the experiment.

Stony floors were cold, they ran through the hallways fearing the inevitable, Boris could make an appearance in any moment. Gou stopped in some point of the way, and grabbed his friend's hand.

The ten year old girl stared at him confusedly, firstly in shock and then interested in what was about going to happen. "Alessya I… I know it's not the best occasion but maybe I never have another chance to tell you this…"

"Gou…?" she inquired, her eyes staring directly in his crimson ones.

"I… I love you Alessya… and… I'm sorry for not coming to rescue you before.."

"It's ok Gou… don't think about the last part… Gou… I love you too…" she let her body fall against him and strongly hugged him around his shoulders.

His hands rounded her waist, he took her chin and lifted it to see her face. She smiled, allowing with this gesture what she guessed would be his next thing to do… he lowered his head a little and pressed his lips against hers.

It was not a passionate kiss, after all, Gou knew she was much more younger than what she seemed to be, and he was just thirteen. A peck on their lips was all they needed in that moment, and after another hug, they kept their way towards the cells.

* * *

"I'm worried… I'm fucking worried about him…" 

"Kai…" Bryan sighed, looking at the blue haired sitting near the cell bars. He could notice some retained tears on the corner of his eyes. "You did things well, Kai…"

"No I didn't.-was the cold reply- if I had raised him up as I wanted me to do, he wouldn't be following Boris around. I confused him, I did something bad, something very bad."

"Stop blaming yourself!- interrupted the lilac haired. -your son will be fine. You told him everything he needed to know, and that's that you love him."

"I… I didn't know… that would make things right." Admitted Kai. Talking to a rude man like Bryan was made him feel free to tell some things that wouldn't tell to anyone else.

"It will. Your son will be here in some minutes, Kai."

"Someone talking about me?" the figure of two young teens appeared from the door. Gou was carrying Alessya on his back, she was still hurt and hadn't resisted the long way. "Dad, I have the key", smiled the boy, throwing a small, metallic object to his father's hand.

Kai sighed relieved, and opened the cell. Soon he realized his son's worried look at his shoulder.

"Dad…? Will you be ok…?"

"Just a minor setback, let's go." Replied the man, smirking. Bryan closed the cell and threw the key inside, just in case.

"We've got to get away before He notices, Kai… what shall we do?"

"Run." And that's what they did, Bryan held the girl on his arms and they ran through the abbey paths, through the cold snow on the outside, and through the Russian streets, leaving the security alarm of the abbey behind.

* * *

Breathing fast and tired they stopped in an alley. "Leaving… is easy… if you know how to run fast…" said the grey haired, his hands on his knees and the girl still on his back. 

"Yeah… we should… go to the hotel…" advised Kai, a hand on his son's shoulder.

They turned to leave, but something interrupted them… "DAD?!" called the girl on Bryan's back, at the sight of a red haired that walked past the alley.

They heard footsteps stop, and then a tall figure of a man came to sight. "…Guys?" Tala stood with his head opened breathing heavily. "… Alessya…" in his eyes shone the light that had been missing for so long. He walked towards Bryan and the girl fall in his arms. "Oh my God… you're ok…" he sighed relieved, the others staring at them with smiling faces.

But Tala's facial features changed when he noticed the cuts and bloody spots on his daughter's skin. "… Don't tell me…" he knew very well what those wounds were from, which experiment could have left those scars on her pale skin. He knew that pain, knew the desperation, the horror, and the emotionless feeling left after that experienced… the experienced that provoked the tube.

"Dad?" she asked, when noticing his father's horror face.

"Tala it's ok… Gou got her out of there before It started… she didn't get into it." Explained Kai, proud smirk on his face.

"Thanks God… thanks God…" he couldn't help sighing, and everyone perceived the relief on his whole self. He kissed Alessya's forehead and hugged her tightly against his chest.

"We should go back... Rei , Makoto and Rin are waiting for you there on the hotel…" said the red haired, coming out of the alley and walking back towards the rented place.

* * *

Kai glanced at the cloudy sky from the hotel wide balcony. Then he looked back at the boy standing next to him, exactly in the same position. "Gou?" he called, seeing how he put up his sight, meeting crimson eyes that looked at him worried. 

"Yes dad?"

"I… I would like to know… why you were following Boris around… where did he told you he'd take you, and why you believed him… but … I want to know why you came to the abbey in the first place." He demanded.

"… dad… there're so many things you want to know… and I'll explain everything… I came to the abbey because… I wanted to be like you, Dad… I wanted to be strong, rude… and to seem emotionless…"

"I may _seem_ emotionless, but I'm not, you know that?"

"Yeah dad… _now_ I know… but back at home… I knew nothing about you… I didn't know how you felt, if you _felt_ something, when you were happy and when you were sad… I knew nothing and I wanted to discover… how was it to be you. I knew that you had been raised up here, mom told me that because you'd never talk about your past… and then I wanted to know how it was here…"

"Gou you were so confused… you _are_ so confused about me… I'm not the person I seem to be, I keep acting towards others because I am like that, I don't show myself to others… but you don't have to be like that, son. You have to be like you are, and you've been writing a lot, you've been living in an inside world that you may like to show to other people… and that's ok. It's ok to be you, Gou. You don't have to be like me, let everyone be like they are, and be like you are."

"But I wanted to be like you… Boris told me that if I grew up in the abbey I would be stronger, I would be perfect… and I wanted to be perfect for you, dad… I wanted you to know I can be perfect… Boris told me… you had once wanted perfection… but never reached it… and so I wanted to reach it for you, dad…"

"You… perfection doesn't exist, Gou… perfection is an utopia people have for getting better each time… but no one will perfection… not in this world.. and I've learned that through my experiences, I never had someone to tell it to me and I wasn't born with that knowledge…"

"I know… you say everything you know learned it from your experience, so I want to have my own experience to learn things…"

"You will have it, Gou. Everything can be a new experience, and you don't have to get into what you know is trouble to get it, you don't have to let yourself have a bad time in order to get to a new experience… those things happen, Gou, and you don't need to force things. This time, it already happened, and I know you'll learn a lot from this… because you're smart, son."

"Dad… I'm so sorry I disappointed you…"

"Oh but you didn't disappointed me… you just did something I wasn't expecting, it was a big surprise to find out you were in Russia and you were following the man that once was my trainer… I thought you were with your mother at that time and that's all…"

"but dad, you looked furious.."

"Any father who loves his son will look furious when he does something that's bad for himself… I love you, Gou, and I don't like when bad things happen to my family… that's why I kept running away when you were ten… if _they_ don't recruit you when you're that age, they believe you're useless and there's nothing more to be done."

"But I'm going to be fourteen and Boris wanted to get me into the tube…"

"Because you're my son, and there's no worse thing that Boris could make me than recruiting a member of my family. You have to understand, that man wants to destroy my life because I ruined all his plans… I left him when he was about finishing his project of world dominance, and I was the only one who could control black Dranzer."

"Black Dranzer…? He named it. Dad, you think I could control it?"

"Black Dranzer is a very powerful bitbeast. Nevertheless, I guess you could control it with some training… but I wouldn't like you to do it."

"No? -his eyes opened in shock.- I thought you would be proud of me if I could…"

"I would be proud of you if you can make Dranzer stronger, and you're already making it. But black Dranzer is a blade that belongs to the dark, and there's where it must be kept. Don't think again of testing it… it's something that must remain where it is."

"you used it?"

"Yes… I used Black Dranzer for a short time, when I went back to the abbey when I was fourteen. Just like you, except I was looking for answers, you were looking for power…"

"Dad… I'm so sorry."

Kai turned to him and rounded his shoulders with his right arm, then pulling him against his chest and embracing him. "It's ok Gou… every mistake has it's explanation." He sighed and kissed his forehead, pressing him tighter against his body. That was a feeling he wanted to last forever…

* * *

"I'm hungry!!" complained Makoto, lying on his bed. Ray laughed. He was so alike his father… 

"I guess we should be going to the airport, and we can also call the girls to tell them everyone's ok." Tala smiled. He clutched his cell phone and dialed Monica's number.

"Tala's right. As soon as those two come inside, we'll leave this place and go to the airport… there are three women waiting for us on Hong Kong, and we should be there as soon as possible. Makoto, why don't you call your brother and tell him you're with us? He can go for you to Hong Kong as soon as we arrive" suggested Ray.

"Okay, then I'll prepare everything, and we're leaving." Said Bryan. Ray called to the airport and asked for a BBA personal plane to be ready for them in half an hour.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. Then it comes the epilogue… I wasn't supposed to tell that but well… **

**I hope you liked the chapter and please reviews!**

**Thank you for all the support you gave me in the making of this story. **

**Mikaera.**


	8. Epilogue

**This one is the Epilogue. I like doing epilogues. :D**

**Hope you enjoy it…

* * *

**

Strength to go on

Epilogue

"At last! We're home!" cheered Rin, getting off the plane. "MOM!!!" she called when she saw Mariah standing, tears streaming down her face, on the airport's entrance in Hong Kong.

Next to her there were Monica and Julia, the first one crying too and the second one fighting back happiness tears. Kai smiled, and after his son he left the plane. When they got to where they were, he hugged Julia and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I'm sorry… for everything that happened mom…" interrupted them the voice of their child. Julia smiled, and the boy wrapped them both. Kai rubbed the blue hair and Gou went were Monica, Tala and Alessya were. The red haired and his wife left them alone, and they hugged each other. Soon Makoto and Rin went to where they were and hugged them too.

Staring at them were Tala and Monica, Kai and Julia, Ray and Mariah, and Bryan, who was smiling happily, something he hardly ever did.

"Kai?" called Julia, getting close to his ear for only him to listen.

"Yeah?" he asked vaguely, not even wondering what she was going to tell you for it to be a secret…

"I… I'm pregnant." Kai's eyes opened wide, and he looked at her frowning slightly.

"Are you… serious?"

"Yes… I hope… we do things better this time."

"We will… you wouldn't guess what happened there in Russia… I think we'll talk about that later." Kai sighed lightly. He didn't know how, but had promised himself not to let this happen again… and he wouldn't let his son be confused in that way, and with those things ever… after all, Bryan had been right… Gou was the most important person for him in the world…

* * *

**Yay! Kai's proud! This is done, I hope you liked it and please, PLEASE review… this fic was hard to make… at least for me… **

**And a note here: the way Gou felt he had to be perfect for his dad is how I truly feel about my father… I guess I'll never be perfect, and the words Kai says in last chapter are a recompilation of what everyone that knows about that situation and talked to me said. **

**Thank you all for those words! **

**I love you all!**

**Thanks for the reviews and the support,**

**Mikaera. **


End file.
